Midnight
by nolabell66
Summary: To start something new you have to end something old.


**This has been floating in my head. Needed a break from my other stories. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.**

 **As always I only own my charter.**

The sand was moist, and it felt cold in his hand. It looked liked glitter against the moonlight. The sound of the waves washing in was making his eyes heavy. He loved sitting on the beach at night. It was calm and peaceful, no one around. He dug his toes into the sand a little deeper. "Joe," he closed his eyes soaking in her voice, "Joe." He looked over smiling at her. Her bright smile, hair down wind blowing it in her face. He wondered if she would come.

"You came," he brushed the sand from his hands.

"I always do," she sighed, wrapping her arms around her knees. This wasn't fair anymore and he knew it. "You didn't do it." Joe's head hung.

"No," he didn't look at her.

"Joe," she laughed, "why not?"

"I want to and I planned to, but," he stopped. The truth hurt to much to say.

"You know what your problem is," she sat up, "you are holding, afraid of hurting my feelings." She was right, he didn't want to hurt her. "You know that this," she turned to him. Joe wouldn't couldn't look at her. "It can't go on."

"I just, I know but I have been holding on," he looked up at her. Everyone had told him that. But they didn't understand, they couldn't. He wanted to reach out touch her. Run his fingers through her hair, pull her to him. But that couldn't be, this was all that was left. Secret meetings, he didn't and couldn't tell anyone about.

"What is her name," he could hear her smile.

"Galina," he smiled as he said it.

"Galina Anoa'i," her head turned looking out over the water. "I like it. You really love her, you can't help but smile when you say her name."

"Yeah," Joe nodded.

"And that is ok," she laughed. "But this is not. We can't keep doing this." A lump grew in his throat. He knew she was right. "It is not fair to Galina. It is not fair to you. She should get all of you, like I did." Her voice caught, "and it is not fair to me. I have to move on, you and I both know there is nothing left for me here."

"I just loved you, love you so much," he shook his head. "And it just feels weird. It is hard to get use to you not being in my life, in someway."

"I know," she swallowed hard, "and I will take all that with me. I know that is why you asked me here. It is really ok." It fall quite, Joe wanted to say more. But it had all been said. And she was right about it all. He wanted a life with Galina. She did deserve all of him. He couldn't have both. Galina had been more than understanding. But he couldn't ask her to keep understanding. "Plus this meeting on the beach at night," she crinkled up her nose. "What cut did you get?"

"Princess," Joe had to laugh.

"Fancy," she laughed, "Galina Anoa'i," she smiled, "yeah I like it." She stood brushing the sand off. He looked up at her, he wanted to keep this moment. She gave him one more smile. "Bye Joe," he couldn't say it back. As if not saying it would somehow keep her. She turned walking down the beach, "ask her, and I like white roses," she called out. He watched her for as long as he could.

"Bye Brandy."

Joe looked through the mail on his mom's kitchen counter. "So spring wedding," his mom asked.

"I guess mom, I did my part," Joe knew how excited his mother was about the wedding. It was something fun exciting and new to look forward to. They decided on spring because everything would be fresh and new.

"I am going to the gym," Joe told his mother, he reached for a bouquet of flowers.

"White roses," his mother questioned. Joe didn't answer. She took his face in his hands, "I love you, and so happy for you. I know it was hard to start over."

"Love you too mom," Joe smiled down at her. He could tell she wanted to say more, question more but didn't. No sense in opening old wounds.

The sun was warm, Joe walked slow, he pasted each row. Finally stopping at the tall gray stone. He laid the flowers down, "white just like you like." He kissed his hand placing it on top of the stone.

Brandy Miller

1986-2112

Beloved daughter and friend

Rest well


End file.
